The Hardest Thing
by Little Miss Mizfit
Summary: The sequel to Coming to Terms. I hadn't planned on making a sequel, but it was requested. I recommend reading the first one before reading this one. I've got somewhere else to be. Promises to keep. And someone else who loves me.


"You were sleeping with Talia!?"

Why the hell did I tell her? Oh, yeah, because I'm trying to be a good guy... and because I felt bad. I have a conscience after all. Who knew?

"Yeah... I was."

Tiffany was furious. She was beyond furious. Smoke was coming out of her ears, she was so pissed. "For how long!?"

I shrugged. Had it been going on so long I'd forgotten when it started? Wow... thats not good. "Back when she first started working here."

I watched the blonde pace across the hotel room. It had only been a week since Talia showed up at the door and confessed her true love for me. She hadn't even looked at me since then. I'd go in to talk to her about my ring gear and she would talk in a blank, annoyed tone and refused to make eye contact with me.

"That little whore. She knew we were dating!"

"Okay, shut up." Oops. I shouldn't have said that.

"You have no room to be telling me to shut up, Michael. I'm the one pissed off at you. You fucking cheated on me!" she shrieked.

I sighed loudly, shaking my head. "Yes, I am aware of. But I cheated you, Talia didn't. Don't blame her."

Tiffany was silent for a moment, just staring at the ground before finally, she slowly looked up at me. Her eyes were suddenly sad. "Do you love her?" she asked in a soft voice so quiet I could barely hear her.

I didn't say anything. She sighed. "I think I have my answer... there's no fixing this now, Mike. Just go."

* * *

I was single now. A single man back on the prowl. I should be happy. But, I'm not. I feel like a piece of shit that's been flushed down the toilet. Lovely comparison, I know. That's exactly how I felt though.

Sighing loudly, I walked down the backstage hall in the arena where Raw was taking place that night. I didn't even do anything when Maryse smirked and waved at me. I used to like her, but I just didn't give a damn any more. I was a broken man, nothing could fix this.

I began questioning my feelings for Talia, and my feelings for Tiffany as well. When it came to Tiffany, I knew I had once cared about her. But I cheated on her, and it wasn't just a one time thing obviously. I cheated on her a lot. I think it's clear to both her, I, and anyone else who knew what happened that I didn't love her anymore, if I ever really had. Then there was Talia. The sex was great, there was no denying that. She loved me, there was no denying that either. Did I love her though? I know I always said I did, I wasn't sure if I meant it or not.

How stupid was I? To not even know if I meant what I said. One thing I did know? This confrontation I was about to have was not going to be very pleasant...

"Mike, get out of my way."

Yeah, I blocked Talia's way. I needed to talk to her. This was the only possible way. Don't judge me.

"No, Talia we need to talk."

She looked off in the distance, refusing to look at me. "About what?"

"I told Tiffany about us... we broke up."

"Wow, you have a heart after all." Her voice remained blank, but I could tell she was ready to cry.

"Of course I have a heart. I always told you I loved you, and I meant it..." Fuck. That was a lie. Maybe it was a lie. I don't know.

Her eyes finally met mine, and I suddenly got a weird feeling in my stomach. Are they butterflies? I think they were. This was a sign on love, right? Maybe I didn't just lie. I'm confused.

"You didn't mean it. You know you didn't." Oh fuck, she was starting to cry. A single tear falling down her cheek. We were standing in the middle of the hall, and I looked around and saw a few people looking at us.

I gently touched her shoulder and pushed her into a nearby room so we could talk in privacy. It seemed to be just a spare locker room that no one was using. Shutting the door, I saw Talia wipe her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You were stupid for telling her. What you and I had was done with, you and Tiffany could have stayed together and been happy. You could have forgotten about me completely, Mike."

I shook my head. "I know, but... I felt bad about it."

"Because you love her," she said simply.

"No... no. I don't know. I wouldn't have cheated on her in the first place if I really did. I would have been the one to end things between you and I if I really gave a damn about her."

"Whatever, Mike," she mumbled. She sighed. "Okay so what was the point of you telling me this?"

"You needed to know that her and I were over."

"What do you expect? That I suddenly want to fuck you again just because your single?" she narrowed her eyes at me.

"No, thats not what I expected, Talia -"

She cut me off. "Then what?"

I shrugged, trying to think of the words. "I don't know..."

"I have to go."

She headed towards the door, her hand was on the knob when I reached out and grabbed her arm. "Wait..."

"No, Mike. Anything we ever had is over. This can't be fixed."

I sighed. "Fine... then go." I let go of her arm. "I can't stop you." A sudden feeling of deja vu came over me. This had happened before.

_I sighed and let go of her hands, running a hand over my face. "Fine. If you wanna go... go."_

_She stood still. She couldn't move. It was impossible. I knew that, too. A minute later a wide smirk came to my face. I reached out and gently grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the bed. "That's what I thought."_

A part of me was hoping that this would end up like it had last time. It didn't though. She opened the door and walked out, leaving me alone. That's when I finally realized, I loved her. I had this whole time. But she was gone now, and I had a feeling she wouldn't be coming back...


End file.
